


Plain doesn't suit you

by madbrilliant84



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Inception Bingo, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84
Summary: Arthur always knew that his curiosity would bite him in the ass someday. He just never thought Eames would get it so wrong.





	Plain doesn't suit you

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it! I've finished my bingo card! But again, the story kind of developed a mind of its own. Planned humour got fluff. Last square I had aimed for smut and it turned into humour. Oh well, I guess that's just how it goes. Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Inception but all mistakes made are mine :)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„A hotel room, darling? Really? Don’t you think we spend enough time in these? “

“Well, I think the setting isn’t really important in this case. Or would you rather do this on a beach?”

“Nah, knowing you though I thought I’d wake up in the changing rooms of Harrods’s.”

Arthur smiles. He knows Eames isn’t actually complaining. It’s just that even after almost a year of dating they just can’t stop the bickering. Ariadne calls it their “constant foreplay” and she might actually be right about it. But Arthur really couldn’t be bothered wasting energy with a creative setting. Today isn’t about that. They hardly ever use the PASIV for pleasure, both of them preferring a sense of reality whenever they have sex. And even this time it isn’t really about any kink that can’t really be satisfied top-side (although Arthur has to admit that fucking in zero gravity once was amazing). No, today they went under because Arthur had a special request of a different kind. He’s always been a curious person and although he loves all of Eames tattoos (okay, maybe not all of them) he had always wondered what the forger would look like without the ink. Even when they met for the first time years ago, Eames was already sporting a vast array of images on his body and by now it almost looks like he’s still dressed even without a shirt. So Arthur tried to image all those muscles on display without any distracting designs but he came up short.

At first Arthur was too embarrassed to ask Eames; pretty sure the forger would make another quip about his lack of imagination. To his surprise though Eames just gave him a curious look and nodded. “Sure, we can do that if you like, pet.” So today, after everyone else had left the warehouse, they hooked themselves up again.

“Right, how do want me, darling?” Eames drawls with a shark like smile on his face.

Arthur had by now taken a seat in one of the plush hotel chairs, one ankle resting on his knee. He smirked.

“Don’t be a tease Eames. Just show me.”

“Oh Arthur, but we’ve got so much time. I set the timer for 2 hours of dream time. No need to rush.”

“Well, if you wanted to take your time you should have chosen a different shirt. I don’t think I can look at this pattern for a second longer.” The point man answered deadpan which earned him a dark chuckle from his lover.

“Alright love, since this is all about making you happy…”

Eames still took his time, moving a little closer as he opened the buttons on his green and purple striped shirt, putting on a bit of a show. Arthur just had to grin when the forger started to rub one of his nipples under his half unbuttoned top. Shit, there really was nothing he didn’t find attractive about this man, no matter how cheesy he behaved. When Eames seemed to get a little distracted from the task in hand, the point man just raised one eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

“Tsk, so impatient pet.”

But Eames complied and took his shirt of all the way. Arthur was a bit surprised when his torso was still covered in the familiar mix of images, patterns and scripture. Maybe this wasn’t as easy as he had thought it would be for Eames. A second later he noticed the forger taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and suddenly the ink started to vanish. It was like someone was taking an eraser to a pencil drawing and all the images started to disappear one by one, leaving only tanned skin behind.

Arthur slowly got up from his seat and walked towards Eames who looked at him expectantly. Arthur’s eyes roamed all over Eames’ chest, his arms and shoulders, down to his waistline and back up again. He knew every inch of Eames’ skin by heart but now it all seemed new to him, nothing but dark blonde hair decorating the dips and peaks of muscles. Arthur’s hand started to hover just an inch from the Brit’s chest but never quite touching. Now that there were no patterns to trace his fingers seemed to have forgotten what to do.

Eames had neither made a move nor said a word so far, just waiting until Arthur had taken in his fill. But although it had been his request, the point man wasn’t enjoying it as much as he had thought. Yes, Eames unmarked skin was beautiful but it also felt so wrong; it was almost jarring. Somehow it looked incomplete like there was a vital part of his lover missing and Arthur didn’t like it one bit. He took a step back and looked at Eames’ face and that was when he noticed several other vital things missing: The scar on his chin had disappeared as well as the one that cut through his eyebrow. But the most unsettling thing was Eames’ smile. Instead of his lovely crooked teeth, Arthur was greeted with two rows of pearly whites that would have made any Hollywood star proud. He was pretty sure the shock was showing on his face since the blinding teeth disappeared again. Instead he was greeted by a confused frown on the forger’s face.

“What’s wrong darling? Don’t you like it?”

“Like it? What the fuck Eames?! Why are you doing that?” Arthur knew his words came out harsher than he intended but he was genuinely disturbed. Of course Eames still looked like himself but it was all off. It made his stomach turn with how strange it felt.

Now it was the forger’s turn to look a little shocked and confused. At first he seemed frozen but then he started to speak and his words came out unsure and quiet.

“I thought this was about improvement. Did I not get it right, pet?”

It took a second for Arthur to make sense of what he had just heard but once he understood his heart gave a painful clench. When he had asked Eames to see him without his tattoos, he had somehow thought it was because Arthur thought of them as a flaw. It took all of the point man’s self-restraint to not slap himself right there and then. Instead he stepped forward and took his lover’s face in his hands.

“Eames, drop it. Drop the forge. Right now.” Eames’ eyes were downcast but Arthur could feel him shiver under his fingertips and a second later everything was as it should be. Somehow Arthur felt a massive rush of relieve run through him. He touched their foreheads together and gave Eames a soft kiss before pulling back again. He left his hands where they were though.

“I’m sorry darling. I thought this was what you wanted.” Eames looked at him with an apologetic smile (a crooked one, thank God).

“Don’t you dare apologize. If someone has to say sorry it’s me,” Arthur said, running his hand through Eames’ hair. “I can’t believe I made you think that… Eames, this really was just about me needing to know everything, as usual. I wanted to see what you looked like before we met. It’s stupid but I kinda envied everyone who had gotten to know you like that. Until I got my wish, that is. It just felt so wrong. It just wasn’t you; it’s not who I fell for. And as for the rest of you ‘improvements’ …”

Arthur just shook his head with a little sigh and was glad to notice that the frown on Eames face had started to ease up.

“What do you always say about the bullet-scar on my shoulder?”

Eames smirked. “That it looks like a star had kissed you there.”

The point man had to chuckle. It was just so cheesy but he’d gotten used to his man being a little over the top most of the time. “Yeah, that’s it.” Arthur started to slowly walk Eames back towards the bed (good thing he dreamt up a hotel room after all) and slowly pushed him down onto the mattress. “You know I’m not as good with words as you are but I’m gonna show you instead. Just lay back, Mr. Eames.”

“Darling, you really don’t have…”

But Arthur quickly shut him up with a kiss.

“Apparently I really do, so just shut up and enjoy it” the point man said fond but determined.

“Sir, yes, Sir!” Eames chuckled and dutifully reclined on the comforter with his boyfriend hovering over him.

 First Arthur placed a small kiss on Eames’ dissected eyebrow before he let his lips travel their way down, all the way to his chin, giving the scar there the same treatment. Eames eyes had already fluttered close and the point man couldn’t help but stare at his long lashes fanning out before pressing his lips to the plush mouth. The feeling of kissing Eames never failed to amaze him. He brushed his tongue against the fat lower lip and Eames opened up for him, caressing Arthur’s tongue with his own. They kept kissing like this, lazy and tender, caressing each other. Arthur made sure to run his tongue over every single crooked tooth because the fact that Eames thought he had to fix his smile saddened him the most.

After a while Arthur broke the kiss and Eames groaned as a complaint.

“Shhh, let me take care of you, babe.” Arthur whispered and let his lips travel down Eames’ neck, nipping and licking the skin on the way down his lover’s left clavicle where he traced the by now so familiar scripture with his tongue while his hands where caressing Eames’ inked arms from should to elbow.

When Arthur leaned back a little Eames tried to take the other man’s shirt off but the point man wasn’t having it, batting his hands away.

“Nah ah, this is all about you, so keep your fingers to yourself.” Eames pouted excessively at that but Arthur just smiled before he took one of Eames’s hands, placing a soft kiss to the palm. But he actually had other plans so he bent down again to suck on the nipple below the Union Jack (one of his favourites) on Eames’ left pec, switching to the left under the theatre masks (definitely not his favourite).

By now Eames was writhing beneath him, uttering soft little gasps and moans that made Arthur smile against his skin. He trailed more kisses down the hard chest and over his slightly softer belly, giving the writing over his hipbone a little bite. With a deep groan Eames hands found their way into Arthur’s hair mussing it up.

“Arthur … Arthur, please!”

The point man looked up at his lover and could only just suppress a moan of his own. Eames hair was disheveled; his chest heaving and he’d turned a lovely shade of pink. The forger’s eyes had gone dark with lust and when his tongue darted out to lick over his plush bottom lip Arthur decided to take pity on him. Well, it’s not like he was doing a great job of holding himself back anyway.

With deft fingers he undid Eames fly, tucking the trousers down together with his boxers and Eames straining erection almost hits him in the face which made them both laugh.

“Careful, babe. You almost took my eye out there.”

 The smile this quip earned him was brilliantly crooked and it made him so giddy that he couldn’t help but suck on the thumb Eames had placed on his lower lip.

Arthur soon let go of it though to circle his tongue around the head of Eames’ already leaking cock. He could hear the forger moan above him and a moment later a big hand had found its way onto his head, not pushing just gently caressing his hair.

The point man still saw this as a little sign and swallowed Eames down to the root, starting to work on him in earnest. Good thing that in dream space his gag-reflex was almost non-existent and he made the most of it which had Eames writhing and moaning his name in no time.

“God darling, you’re amazing!” Eames managed to grind out between groans. “So sexy down there…”

Arthur smiled around the length in his mouth. He knew Eames loved it when he was still fully clothed during a blow-job which made up for the fact that Arthur’s erection was pressing against his slacks in a way that was almost painful by now. But he decided to ignore his own needs for now. This was all about Eames.

He could feel that the forger was already close to coming judging by the ragged breaths and the twitching hips so he started to up his efforts a notch and started to massage his balls with one hand. After that it didn’t take long until Eames’ hand tightened in his hair, his hips bucking into Arthur’s mouth. But Arthur took it all in stride sucking just a little harder and Eames came down his throat with a shout.

After the point man had sucked him through his orgasm and cleaned him up with his tongue Eames hauled him up by the shoulders and crushed their lips together, licking all the traces of himself from his lover’s mouth.

“Thank you love, that was incredible.” And Arthur had no doubt that Eames meant every word if the blissed out smile on his face was anything to go by. He gave him a dimpled grin in return. “You’re more than welcome, babe.”

A second later he was tackled into the mattress by the bigger man.

“If you don’t mind darling, I’m going to repay the favour now.”

Arthur looked up at him and when he saw his lover all flushed from his orgasm, hair completely disheveled and every single crooked tooth on show he felt himself flushing with an incredible amount of warmth. He’d never said it before but somehow now couldn’t wait a second longer.

“Eames, I l…”

And at that moment he felt his stomach drop out…

 

Xxx

 

Arthur woke up to Eames sprawled on the floor next to him and a worried looking Yusuf looking down at them.

“Jesus boys! Are you alright?” the chemist asked them clearly a little unsettled.

“Well, we were mate, until a minute ago,” Eames answered clearly slightly bemused while he rubbed his back.

Arthur gave Yusuf his best death glare. “What the fuck Yusuf? Why did you kick us out?”

Now the chemist looked truly confused if not a little panicked.

“I uh…” he began to stammer.” I came back because I forgot my wallet in the lab and I saw you two asleep with no one watching over you so I thought I’d quickly check if you were alright. But you were both kinda flushed and Eames was twitching in his sleep and I thought better safe than sorry so I tipped you out of the chairs.”

Arthur just kept glaring at the chemist who was still looking worried while Eames was already snickering.

“Was there something wrong with the compound?” Yusuf asked confused which only managed to send Eames over the edge and into full-on laughter.

It was harder and harder for Arthur to hang onto his stern face when he saw his lover almost doubled over. He managed to compose himself though.

“No Yusuf, there was nothing wrong with the compound. You can go now.”

“Oh, alright. Sorry then! Uhm, see you tomorrow then” the chemist rushed out before basically running for the door. Eames waved his goodbye, still laughing too much to say anything.

When the door closed again Arthur let out a massive sigh.

“Oh darling,” Eames, who had managed to get himself under control again, said affectionately, “don’t be cross with him. He only meant well.”

Although he’d always deny it, the point man couldn’t help but pout a little. “If you hadn’t noticed, we were having a moment just then and he ruined it.”

At Arthur’s disappointed look the forger put his arm around his shoulder and leaned in.

“I know pet but I’m quite grateful for the interruption if I’m honest.”

Now it was Arthur’s turn to look confused if not a little hurt at his lover. “Oh?”

But Eames just smiled at him. “Yeah, because I’d rather hear it top-side for the first time, darling.”

Arthur couldn’t help but dimple at that. “Oh really? You think you’re ready for it?”

“I’m certain darling. Give it to me!” Eames answered with a grin and before the point man took his face in his hands.

“I love you Mr. Eames.”

“I love you, too, darling.”

“Promise me something?”

“Anything, pet.”

“Never. Ever. Get your teeth fixed!”


End file.
